objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Objects
This is my version (Brandon1998) (AKA, Ben1178 off youtube) Elimination Table Key 1-This episode marks the merge Episode 1, part 1-Bridge Leaning Ice Cube-Bubble, come over here. Bubble-Okay *Walks to Ice Cube* Needle-*Falls down and pops Bubble before she can get to IC* Match-Hey, that wasn't very nice to throw Needle Blocky-Hey! I'm just in the mood to hurt someone! Pencil: You tell him Match! Flower: *Snickering at Blocky* Blocky: Umm... Golfball: I'm very good at percentages, I've got 5% of winning... Tennis Ball: *Yawns* You know GB, you could stop. Coiny: TB is right, GB should stop Eraser: *Talking to Snowball* Anything could happen Snowball: Well, yeah. Firey: Spongy, let's go! Spongy: Well, um. Okay. *Walks and trips* Rocky: Sorry Spongy Woody: *Worried about nothing* Pen: Well hi Leafy Leafy: Hey Pen Pin: Pfft. Pen and Leafy? Woah! Teardrop: *Silent* Leafy: Hey TD! Speaker: *Floats over to all 20 contestants* Guys, there is a new reward for the winner. It will be 1 million dollars Snowball: Wow. I hope I win it. Speaker: Like last season, we'll settle this with a contest. Your challenge is to stay the longest on a balance beam. Leafy: After me winning that challenge and getting into the final 3 last season, this will be a piece of cake. Speaker: And...GO! Snowball: *Trips Needle* Haha Needy Needle: Don't call me Needy! *Slaps SB and they both go down* Pencil: So hilar! Golfball: *Trips Blocky* Leafy: *Pushes Pin off* Haha! Not this time! SB, Needle, Blocky and Pin: *Falls in water* Tennis Ball: *Runs and trips over a rock* Rocky: *Vomits and trips, resulting in TB and Rocky falling down* Match: Not funny! Pencil: Hmm PENCIL CONFESIONAL: Match and TB? Hmm. Flower: LOL. Lets all run. Bubble: Or not. Coiny: *Pushes Firey off, but falls with him* Speaker: Still left, Bubble, Eraser, Flower, GB, IC, Leafy, Match, Pen, Pencil, Spongy, TD and Woody Spongy: *Falls down due to fatness* Pen: *Gives Leafy a dove* Leafy: Aww Pencil: Hey! You 2 stop that! Flower: *Pushes Pen off* Leafy: I'm coming with you Pen! *Jumps off* Teardrop: *Throws Bug at Flower* Flower: AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! *Jumps off* GB: My chance of winning this challenge is 12.5% Eraser: *Pushes GB off* Freak! Pencil: *Pushes IC off* Speaker: Still in now, Bubble, Eraser, Match, Pencil, TD and Woody Eraser: *Pops Bubble* Match: I'm coming *Jumps off* Pencil: Me too! *Jumps off* TD: *Pushes Woody off* Speaker: Eraser and TD win this challenge.. They get to pick the teams next part of ep. 1. Goodbye. Epiode 1, part 2-Boat Boating Eraser: You know how I won? Firey: Well. Yeah. Eraser: I operated in stealth mode. FIREY CONFESSIONAL: Floater! Blocky: Announcer thing. Can they pick the teams now? Speaker: Yes. Eraser first Eraser: I pick SB TD: *Points at GB* Eraser: Blocky TD: *Points at Bubble* Eraser: Firey Bubble: Lets pick Pencil Eraser: Needle Pencil: Leafy Eraser: Coiny Leafy: Pen! PENCIL CONFESSIONAL: Of course Leafy was going to pick Pen Eraser: IC Pen: TB Eraser: Match TB: Pin Eraser: Rocky Pin: Flower Eraser: We wouldn't wanna pick Spongy! Flower: Fine. Woody. Speaker: Squishy Cherries is Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, IC, Match, Needle, Rocky, SB and Spongy And Squashy Grapes is Bubble, Flower, GB, Leafy, Pen, Pencil, Pin, TD, TB and Woody Pin: Oh no! I am on Woody's team! Speaker: Your first contest is to choose a team boat and race it across the goiky canal. GO! GB: I have a plan! Bubble: It'll probably be too confusing to work. Firey: We'll choose the boat with the plank bottom. IC: *Melts* Firey: Whoops! Leafy: *Sniffs* Hey, do I smell burning rubber? Firey: *Whistles* Pen: Oh you're so smart Leafy. Leafy: You are too! Pin: *Pushes Firey into water* Firey: AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Pen: *Blows up other teams boat and gets into their teams boat TB: Lets GO GO GO! *Squashy Grapes' boat crosses finish line* Speaker: SG's win! I'll see SC's at elimination Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, IC, Match, Needle, Rocky, SB and Spongy. If I give you cake, you're safe People safe are... Needle SB IC Match Coiny Firey Eraser Blocky Rocky and Spongy. The last person safe is... ... ... Rocky! Spongy is eliminated, giving himself 20th place Spongy: *Gets flinged into TLC* Spongy's final words Spongy: *In the TLC* It's so dark and I'm all alone! Episode 2: The Boom-box Leafy: Hey Pen! You like my outfit Pen: I think that you're amazing even without your outfit Leafy: Oh thanks! Pencil: *Kicking rocks* Flower: *Opens a packet of chips* Bubble: Where'd you get that from? Flower: Over there *Points at Speaker* Bubble: Can I please have some chips Speaker Speaker: Mmmm, no! GB: Hey Needle! Needle: Hi! Speaker: Your next challenge is to... Write a song on a piece of paper The best 15 will get into next round Blocky: Love the Way you Lie Bubble: Love you Like a Love Song Coiny: The Lazy Song Eraser: I wanna Go Firey: On the Floor Flower: Rain over Me GB: She will be Loved IC: Moves Like Jagger Leafy: Marry You Match: Not Afraid Needle: Beat It Pen: Kiss You through the Phone Pencil: Grenade Rocky: Vomit Song SB: Coming Home TD: *Silence* TB: G6 Woody: So What Speaker: Into Round 2 from the Cherries is Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, IC, Match, Needle and SB And the Grapes Bubble, Flower, GB, Leafy, Pen, Pencil, TD and TB Speaker: Actually, there will be no round 2. The winning team is... The Cherries So I'll see Bubble, Flower, GB, Leafy, Pen, Pencil, Pin, TD, TB and Woody at elimination. *CAKE AT STAKE* Speaker: I've got 9 pieces of cake. If you get a piece, you're safe! People safe are... Bubble Pencil Leafy GB TB TD Pen Pin Flower and Woody. The last person safe is... ... ... ... Flower Flower: Yes! Goodbye Woody! Woody: *Screams then gets flinged* Woody's final words Woody: Meh Meh. Spongy: Yay! Someone to talk to! Woody: *Shaking* Episode 3: Crunchy Cook-Off Speaker: Okay. Time for your next challenge. It's a team cook-off GO! Bubble: Aww, no intro this time? Pencil: Cmon Bubble. We don't wanna lose the challenge now do we? Leafy: Umm... no? Firey: We could cook the food on me Snowball: Maybe. But there could be another way Tennis Ball: Leafy! We could use some of your strawberry cake! Leafy: Okay. This is one from the team this time. Eraser: *Pops Bubble* Pencil: That was mean! 30 mins later... Speaker: Time's up. Show me the food. Leafy: This is from the Squashy Grapes. Take some strawberry cake. Flower: Do I get to vote? Speaker: No. Speaker: The score. 9 out of 10. Eraser: We have some burnt spaghetti. Firey burnt it. Firey: You said 20 mins! Pen: I hope we win. Leafy: You're so smart Pen *Staring at Pen* Pen: *Hugs Leafy* Speaker: No cake for the Cherries equals no win. I'll see Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, IC, Match, Needle, Rocky and SB at elimination If I give you cake, you're safe People safe are... Match IC Firey SB Coiny Blocky Needle Rocky and Eraser, last person safe is... ... ... ... Eraser Rocky: *Barfs himself over to the TLC Speaker: 17 remain! Who will get the boot next time. Join us. Rocky's final words Rocky: *Bleh* Woody: Hi Rocky Spongy: Hey Rocky Rocky: *Pukes into Spongys mouth* Episode 4: The Killing GB: Final 17 baby! Eraser: Final 17 is nothing! Blocky: Atleast we beat 3 contestants BLOCKY CONFESSIONAL: If you're watching this Spongy, Woody and Rocky. Sorry you were eliminated Flower: Grrr! Pencil: OMG Flower what now? Flower: I can't find my petal spray! Pencil: Petal spray? Flower: How do you think I keep my petals this beautiful? Pen: I love you Leafy Leafy: I love you too Pen! Speaker: Your next challenge is a survival Flower: This time I'm taking part in this challenge! Speaker: And start! Leafy: *Drops bowling ball on IC* Firey: *Burns Pencil* Leafy: *Hits TB into spikes* Coiny: *Rips Leafy* Pen: Grr! *Throws Coiny onto spikes* Needle: *Breaks Pen* Flower: *Dies from petals not being beautiful* Bubble, GB, Pin and TD: Umm Blocky, Eraser, Firey, Match, Needle and SB: Sucks to be you! Pin: I know! *Makes Firey burn Eraser* Match: I smell burning rubber again! Blocky: Hey Firey! You pay for this! *Throws Firey into water* Firey: AAAAAAAA! Blocky: Uh no! *Burns* Match: Uh oh! There's only 3 of us left! Needle: *Pops Bubble* We're tied now! TD: *Kills SB* Match and Needle: Now what? GB, Pin and TD: Surrender now or... Needle: Or what? TD: *Kills Needle* Pin: *Pokes hole through Match* Speaker: Squashy Grapes win! I'll see Squishy Cherries at Cake at Stake CAKE AT STAKE Speaker: People safe are Match IC Firey Needle Coiny SB Blocky and Eraser. The last name I'm going to call is ... ... ... Eraser! Blocky is going home tonight. 16 remaining! See you next time! Blocky's final words Blocky: Great! I'm stuck in here with Woody, Spongy and Rocky! Woody: Hey! Spongy: Not nice Rocky: Bleh! Blocky: And it couldn't be better *Being sarcastic* Spongy: Oh! Okay then. :) Episode 5: A sticky situation Flower: Hey Bubble! Bubble: Hi SB: Our team is short by 2 people! Eraser: *Crying* I miss you Blocky! SB: Oh it's okay Eraser. You still got me! Eraser: Um. Okay. You won't take advantage will you? SB: *Gasps* I would never take advantage of someone like you! Pen: *To Leafy* Your green represents love! Leafy: You too. Pen: Which means I love until death do us part! Leafy: Yeah! Speaker: It's down to 16 people. Your next challenge is to... Find sticky tape somewhere on this island! GO! Pencil: Cmon guys! We gotta go! Match: Lets go Cherries! IC CONFESSIONAL: Pencil seems to be a little bossy. Coiny: *Holding Coin* Heads or Tails Needle* Needle: Hmm. Tails? *Coin lands on Tails* Needle: Wow! HALF AN HOUR LATER... Speaker: Okay. The Cherries won, so I will see the Grapes at elimination PIN CONFESSIONAL: GL Team to whoever we lose tonight! CAKE AT STAKE! Speaker: People safe are... Pencil Leafy Pen Bubble TB GB Pin Flower and TD. The final person safe is... ... ... ... Flower! TD go and head over to the TLC! TD: *Sighs* Bye guys. Speaker: 15 left. See you next time! Teardrop's final words TD: Hey Spongy, Woody, Rocky and Blocky Spongy: Hey TD Woody: Hi Rocky: Bleh *barfs on TD* Blocky: Hey TD! How is Eraser coping so far without me? TD: Well, I think he was crying because he missed you. Blocky: Oh. Okay. Episode 6: Getting out of the Exploding Mine Needle: So Snowball, are you ready for the next challenge? Snowball: Yeah! Speaker: Today's challenge is to find a colored Speaker Box in your team colors. The first team that goes back wins. Here are your backpacks that are for your torment. These are your chemicals. They are set for 30 minutes. If it turns orange, you have 15 minutes left. If it turns red, you have 5 minutes left. So, move it peeps! *the Squashy Grapes were the first team to get to the elevator* Golf Ball: We are in the first place! Flower: Yay! *the loud sound causes them to fall into the rocks, making the Cherries go to the elevator first* Snowball: Enjoying voting someone off again! Golf Ball: Nice going, Flower! *so with being said, the Cherries made it to the elevator, but when they went to the bottom, it was dark* *moments later* Speaker: The Cherries win once again. Squishy Cherries: Yay! Speaker: So it's time for Cake at Stake for the Squashy Grapes. *Cake at Stake music plays* Speaker: So, everyone is safe with no votes. Flower, with only 1 vote is also safe and she gets a piece of cake. And Golf Ball, with 6 votes is eliminated, and she is sent to the TLC. GB: Aw! (goes to the TLC) Golf Ball's final words GB: I still wish TB was the best! TD: Hey GB! GB: Hey TD! Episode 7: Boot Camp Straining Tennis Ball: Who made smores out of my underwear?! Flower and Pen: (laughs) Tennis Ball: (throws underwear on the floor next to Pin) Pin:AAAH! TB YOU ARE VERY DISGUSTING! Tennis Ball:No It was Not Me! Nuts! Flower:Sometimes he makes it too easy. Speaker:Welcome final 14,You're next challenge is boot camp,You will think of the correct question on the paper,The question is:Is Rocky a Boy?,If you Sleep you are out Later Flower,Tennis Ball,Pencil,Match,& Needle were out from the challenge due to Sleeping Speaker:And Then they were 9,Your 2nd Part of the challenge is a boot camp obstalce course,you will complete of all of the course,First 5 to complete it Wins to the 3rd part,Last 4 to complete is out,Go! Later For the Cherries that are still in the challenge Snowball,Pencil,& Eraser,For the grapes Bubble & Leafy Speaker:You will hang on a tree,Last 1 standing wins,Go! 1 hour later it was 9:00 am Pencil & Eraser:Can not hang on! (Falls) Snowball:Uh oh (Falls) Squashy Grapes:YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Speaker:Good Job Grapes, Bubble:Thank you. At cake at stake Speaker:I only have 6 slices of cake,So the following are safe... Firey Match IC Needle Coiny Eraser and SB. The last safe is... ... ... ... Eraser! SB is eliminated! SB: What! You can't eliminate me! GB/SB's final words GB: I was unfairly eliminated! Blocky: Oh well! Get over it GB! SB: Hi guys! Rocky: *Pukes on SB* Spongy: Hi SB! Woody: Hi TD: *Silent* Episode 8: Narrowing chances Speaker: You are the final 13. This is the last episode with teams! IC: Wow! Speaker: Not much is happening in this episode. Speaker: First someone is rejoining Pen: OMG Leafy this is so romantic! Leafy: Oh I reckon Pen! Speaker: So Spongy, Woody, Rocky, Blocky, TD, GB and SB are competing now SB: What do we have to do? Speaker: You have to survive the longest without getting blasted by someone elses laser SB: *Blasts Spongy* Woody: *Blasts Rocky* TD: *Blasts Woody* Speaker: So still left is Blocky, TD, GB and SB GB: *Blasts SB* Blocky: *Blasts TD* Blocky: *Blasts GB* I win! Speaker: So Blocky is returning! Blocky: Yay! Speaker: What team are you on Blocky? Blocky: I guess...The Cherries. I was on that team last when I was eliminated! Speaker: The twist is...There is a double elimination! Cherries: I guess we'll go first Speaker: Cmon Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Firey, IC, Match and Needle Speaker: Blocky is immune from this elimination Blocky: Yay! Speaker: I have 5 slices of cake. It goes to... Coiny Eraser Needle IC Match and Firey! I only have 1 slice left. It goes to... ... ... ... Match! Firey it's time to go! Firey: Oh no! Bye guys! Firey's last words: Firey: Hi guys Spongy: Don't burn me! GB: I can't be burned Rocky: I can't either Woody: Oh my gosh! You can talk! SB: Wow! TD: Lol Part 2 Pen: I hope we're safe Leafy Leafy: I hope so too! Speaker: Welcome Grapes to your 4th cake at stake. I have 6 slices of cake. People safe are... Pin Leafy Pen Bubble Pencil Flower and TB, the bottom 2! The last one safe is... ... ... ... TB! Flower. It's time to go! Flower: Oh no! I was dreading this day! *Flies into TLC* Flower's final words Flower: *Kicks wall* Ow my foot! Spongy: Uh oh! Firey: Oh well. It can't get much worse than Flower SB: It actually could! Episode 9: TBA